


The Luna Nova Heroes: The Start of The Catastrophe

by ItzLeon



Series: The Luna Nova Heroes [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Akko is bi, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Ship Tags To Be Added, Slow Burn, Tags to be added, The first chapter is just a guide, This is not BNH, Useless Lesbians, a little “renegades” influence, a lot of fluff, but it is a little influenced, google translator is a shit, im not good with fight scenes, sorry for the bad English this isn’t my first lenguaje, that is a great book, this is gay but not that gay, yes I will use character of other universes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItzLeon/pseuds/ItzLeon
Summary: Atsuko Kagari is a new student in the Luna Nova Academy for Heroes, she is a first grade shapeshifter and she wants to become a great hero just like Shiny Chariot!One of the first missions for her class is to capture a new villain called Dark Kagami that is also a shapeshifter, suspicious right?
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: The Luna Nova Heroes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752934
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	1. Good Morning Midnight City!

**Author's Note:**

> ‘Sup! So... I’m new at this and this is just kinda like a pilot chapter I have the idea and all of that stuff but I’m still not very sure about it, btw sorry about any orthographic mistakes but I put all of this in google translator and edit just some little details

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is Akko’s first day as a thief and she can’t be more exited about it, even if she randomly has de feeling that she is about to puke

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the first (oficial) chapter of The Luna Nova Heroes: The Start of The Catastrophe!
> 
> Remember pals google translator is a piece of shit

"Atsuko Kagari, from today I name you a student of the Luna Nova Academy for Heroes!" That phrase was spoken by a woman with green hair, short stature and an age that it would be better not to mention out of respect, but now, the important thing is not this, if not, how I got to this situation ...

_2 years before_

"Mom! Can you stop brushing my hair so hard?! ” A red-eyed brunette exclaimed from an old wooden chair that was positioned in front of a humble-looking dressing table "Sorry, darling, but you know that today is your first day and I couldn't be more excited for you!" Answered a woman who seemed to be in her thirties, she had long and a little curly hair, it was deep purple, her beautiful green eyes shone with adoration when she saw her not so little baby, she was about to finish combing the hair of the one who claimed to be his daughter, it was a simple hairstyle, a high ponytail to be exact, but either way the woman did not hold back and continued brushing the big lock “I know! I'm excited too, but that doesn't mean you.have.to.pull.my.hair! ” The crimson-eyed young woman gasped as she tried to break free of her mother's grip "AH!" She screamed after her mother released her and fell to the floor because of the effort she had made to be release "Elizabeth!" She turned angrily to see her mother giggling, "Yes, Atsuko?" They stared at each other for a few seconds, red against green, and then both began to laugh one from the floor and the other standing up, stopping from the bed on one side.  
"What's going on out there?" The voice of a young man was heard asking from the other side of the small house "nothing dad!" The brunette replied as she stood up and shook her clothes, a denim pants with holes everywhere, some old and broken red sneakers and a black shirt with a ‘v’ neck with bleach stains “Akko, are you ready? We're leaving in 15 minutes and I don't want you to be late for your first day" Her father asked again as he approached the room where both women were "Yes, dad! I already have everything," she said as she took an old, washed-out, royal blue backpack with a somewhat 'funny' smell. "Sure? Do you already have your suit?” The dark-skinned man with brown eyes and dark brown hair questioned from the doorway of the room "Yep!" The young woman replied as she took out the things to show her father, the ‘suit’ simply consisted of a completely black sweatshirt, a mask of the same color and any pair of contact lenses that the girl wanted to wear. "Bandages?"  
"Yes"  
"Lunch?"  
"Yes"  
"Liquid for glasses?"  
"Yes"  
"Your keys?"  
"Yes"  
"All?"  
"Positive"  
"This ... mmm ... Kleenex?"  
"Yes! Dad! I have everything I need and more! ” The girl said with a bit of annoyance as she threw herself onto the bed landing beside her mother.  
"I just want to be sure, I don't want it to happen to you like I did, have I told you how on my first day I forgot to bring something to eat and I had to-"  
“And you did have to steal a child's happy meal in a shopping center? Yes, my love, you already told her” before he finished saying his little story, his wife interrupted him mid-sentence while helping her daughter put her things back in her backpack "Sorry, my dear, I am a little nervous for her, I want her to have good memories of this new stage of her life and also, I would prefer is she doesn’t have to take the food away from a little boy" he was saying this to his wife with some nervousness while he watched his (for him) little daughter "I know, I know, I am also very happy for her ..." she replied as she got out of bed to go kiss her husband "... and don't lie to us, we all know that you still have the toy that came with that food" the woman's arms were already positioned on the man's shoulders when he exclaimed" Of course! It is the collectible figure of ‘El Mariachi’ as I will not keep it! ” He shouted offended as his wife rolled her eyes with a smile "Yes, as you say, my love" She said and then gave him a tender kiss on the cheek.  
"Ewww" commented the brunette with Asian features between giggles as she watched the exchange between her parents  
"As you say little rat, someday you will also find the love ..." her father had taken her in his arms to stop her and give her a big hug "Yeah, but that's not important now" said this as she returned the hug with all of her forces  
"Hey, shouldn’t you two be leaving right now?" The other woman who was in that room was saying to her husband and daughter  
"True! But first! We must treasure this memory! ” The father released his daughter as he ran to the small living room of that home to return with an old and worn instant camera and take place to the right of his sweet daughter while his wife was to the left of her, he hugged both with his arm and with a singing voice he said  
"Everyone say .... Cheese!" And the camera flash went on ...

That March 15 was indeed Atsuko McCallister Kagari's first day as a Rank 1 thief of the Order of the Phoenix, a fairly easy position to enter for the tunnel residents, whether they had any special abilities or not, but she really didn't care, what mattered to her is that for the first time in her life she would see Midnight City, her whole life was spent in that underground town, she knew the place from north to south, she could travel it with her eyes closed if that was the case, because she spent wandering for 16 whole years the place, one of her dreams was always to visit that great city because that was the city that Shiny Chariot (her idol) once protected and well what better way to achieve her goal than to know the city you plan to protect, right?

The trip from her house to the worn-out offices was not so long, 15 minutes walking, 10 if you knew what shortcuts to take, then after that beautiful moment with her parents she said goodbye to her mother to leave her home together with her father and start the journey, it was 6:30 in the morning and although it seems to be a time when you should be asleep for the people in the tunnels it was not like that, most of the people were already awake to start working, they were children walking to the side of their parents to go to school, young adults in frayed suits going to work, all of this is because down there the people had to be more productive than the people of Midnight City because here the effort of everybody was necessary to keep the community on its feet, due to the lack of money the production of everything had to be faster and more effective, the education had to be the best that those children could possibly take to give them the possibility that in the future they could get out of the tunnels and make a good life away from that place, and although the place was not in the best conditions and the quality of life was not what someone would wish Akko continued to see this place as her home, and each person as her family, because as you may already suspect, Akko is adopted, according to her parents a night thief found her in one of the secret entrances to enter the town wrapped in a thin blanket and the only two things she had was a letter written in Japanese where her name came and a small note that said 'take care of my little one for me', had no signature, just a small drawing of a star and along with the letter was a key with the simple inscription of 'my love, all doors will open for you 'and yes, with every lock that the key was tested it was compatible but that is not the important thing, after being found the thief or Xavier which is his real name took her with the head of the Society of the Phoenix, Arthur Phoenix a fire controller with the alias of 'Candelabro' and this later he gave it to the McCallister couple, Victor and Elizabeth McCallister had tried to have a child but something went wrong and Elizabeth had a miscarriage, this left them devastated and Arthur instead of delivering the baby to the guards of Midnight City decided to take her as one of his own, since then her parents decided to give her the best life that someone could have in a place like this, at the age of 5 years she gave signs of having some special ability because suddenly she began to change parts of her body for the animals she saw in her books, then she changed the color of her hair and things like that began to become normal in her short life, some years later when she was an 8-year-old kid her parents and with the help of her uncle Arthur decided to send her to train with Laura Lee or 'Copycat', the only other shapeshifter in the whole small town, with her she learned to develop her ability that although logically had its limits she could dominate it, change her appearance for that of people she knew, transform herself into an object that she had seen or change specific parts of her body for the ones of animals in order to use that to her favor, tiger claw arms, dog nose or completely transform into a mouse, after showing this amazing development along with her strange ability Arthur decided to train her to become a thief, it should be noted that the existence of Akko was only known for the people in the tunnels and that for outsiders Atsuko Kagari did not exist then he took advantage of this and in addition to a thief he also trained the one who would soon free the people from the tunnels and bring honor to the Phoenix Society. So that’s why she was right now outside of the Phoenix Society offices along with her father.  
"So? Are you ready?" His father asked one last time while giving her a little push with his elbow  
"If to feel that I’m about to puke is to be ready then I think so," she replied in a joking-serious tone to her father.  
"Don't be afraid, little rat, I know that everything will be fine," her father comforted her. "Do you want to enter first?" He said as he pushed her slightly  
"No, not really" she said sincerely "but I don't think I have any other option" she stepped forward  
"I love you Atsuko!" Lastly his father said as he walked to another of the entrances of the place, specifically to the kitchens, thanks to his ability, fire eater, he was very useful in the kitchen and also in his spare time he was a firefighter.  
"And I love you too, dad" she whispered to herself, as she continued walking to the main entrance...

The check-in was quick, she met her uncle and they talked a little while she waited for the time to be called to change and go with the other newbies, the anxiety and fear were transformed into happiness and thrill because she was a few minutes away from seeing the blue sky, observe the big buildings and play a little with the people of the city, when she arrived to the city she will had to separate herself from the group and take all of the objects that-people-will-not-miss that she could

"Well newbies, this is will be the first time for many of you outside the tunnels so don't be scared, as you well know the thing that you are going to do is not supposed to be very legal but remember that it is for a good cause, don’t let them cheat you, and do not get caught, depending on your ability or your lack of, you must do it in different ways, it is always easier if you are discreet but that does not prevent you from making a commotion if necessary, okay? Well, go change and when you come back I will need you to write your name on these stickers and stick them on your chest, nobody will be able to see them, only those of us who have the same so don't worry” this little speech was given by a man from 50/60 years who would be the guide, the girl really didn’t need to go to change because she only had to put on the sweatshirt, the mask and the contact lenses that she had decided today would be blue, so when she finished putting everything she walked towards the man and she took one of the red stickers that said 'Hello, my name is' and wrote for the first time what would be her new Alias.  
"DA-RK KA-GA-MI" she said in a low voice as she wrote it in capital letters with the marker they had given her, she chose the alias with the help of her mother because according to her it had a very strong and imposing pronunciation, the Translation is 'dark mirror' representing that she can reflect anything and anyone in the blink of an eye, she stuck the sticker on the right side of her chest and sat on a bench to wait for the others.

5 minutes later all the newbies that decide to sit next to her walked to the north entrance of the town which literally dropped them in an alley in the middle of Midnight City.  
“Here we are newbies. Today March 15 at 8:45 the first shift of the group of newbies begins, I wait for you back at 20:45 with your pockets full, now, get ready! ” The old man turned into a small cloud of steam and left, Akko was in extreme ecstasy right now, while all the other newbies were walking away Akko stared at the sky, about 8 minutes passed when the cloud returned and found with the Japanese  
"This ...ejem... are you alright girl?" The guide asked in an uncomfortable way  
"What?" she replied stammering as she averted her gaze from the city sky  
"Nothing, nothing, just go do your job, okay? I have neither the time nor the desire to take care of you ”and he evaporated again and left once more  
Akko did not give it much importance, she grabbed her backpack and walked towards the exit of the alley and the entrance of the adventure ...

"GOOD MORNING MIDNIGHT CITY!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry for any mistakes or discrepancies in time and all of that stuff, see ya’ guys!


	2. Officer Andrew Hanbridge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After some boring days Akko finally gets some action and also get to know a pretty annoying police officer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again! I tried to use all of the tips you guys give me but anyway I still think it is a little “meh” and of course remember 
> 
> Google translator is a shit

"GOOD MORNING MIDNIGHT CITY" the girl yelled with all her might as soon as she left the alley.  
At 8:55, all the people on the streets were workers who ran in the middle of a call or had coffee while reviewing some important paper, the street was full and although for some this would be somewhat annoying for Akko and for the other thieves was more than perfect, after shouting and some people looking at her strangely she started walking in the opposite direction of the crowd, colliding 'by accident' with all the possible people.  
By the middle of the day the crimson-eyed young woman already had 5 wallets, 3 watches and 10 cell phones, after such a successful collection the Japanese girl decided to take a break to go to the bathroom and in the process change pupils so she headed to the bathrooms from what appeared to be a mall, the line was exaggeratedly long, so she decided to take off her hood, but not before changing the color of her hair to a dark blue like her mother's, and kept waiting in the line.  
Because she was so attentive to her task she hadn’t had time to explore the city, she had not even bothered to pay a little attention to the citizens so she had no idea what she could find, but that at that time it was not very important, what was important was.  
"Ladies who are in the bathroom. COULD YOU PLEASE HURRY?!” She screamed with anxiety  
"Hey hey hey, calm down a little bit, okey mate? Nor should we get exalted" said the redhead girl behind her" by the way, nice hair "the stranger ran her hand through Akko's hair and then continued looking at her cell phone, after such an awkward exchange Akko decided to wait what was necessary to enter to the bathrooms.

**Akko’s POV**

Well, I guess what I collect will be enough to satisfy my uncle, now, why the people in here are so freakin slow! I can no longer complain out loud because apparently here it is natural to touch the hair of some stranger.  
After another 7 painful minutes I was finally able to enter the bathrooms  
"By the nine ..." I sighed  
This is the best bathroom I've ever seen! It was so beautiful that for a second I forgot what I was doing there, it had a long and clean mirror, 6 very well-kept cubicles and it had toilet paper! Can you believe it ?! Toilet paper!  
I entered the first open cubicle and by the nine, I cannot lie to them, I think it was the best bathroom trip of my life, I finished and tried to do everything very delicately, I didn’t want to break anything and I doubt I had had the money to pay for it  
I went out to wash my hands and wow, the soap had a delicious essence, like sweet cherry and then logically I tried a little  
“Blegh! this doesn't tastes what it smells like, it doesn’t tastes what it smells like!” and I spat it out, finished washing my hands and then left that magical place, of course, not before returning to the unknown woman from before  
"Thanks for the complimeand also, nice baths" I shook her hair and left

After walking away from the bathroom area, I walked around the mall a bit and couldn't believe what I was seeing, people floating from one side to the other, food appearing in front of the diners, there were also different people in lots, some with tails, others too tall or too small, with scales or skin of some extravagant color, from time to time people were seen to appear out of nowhere, leaving the walls or falling from the sky, it was an amazing scene for me, and after seeing that my dreams became more powerful 'I am going to protect this city' was what I thought while smiling although obviously it also came to my mind how this place was so different from the tunnels, here everyone seemed happy and carefree, there was no trace of dirt or a weird smell for lack of fresh air, no, here everything was wonderful and I wanted my whole family to have this sight, I wanted them to be here, and I decided that I would protect this city until it was also my family's home.

After that nothing very interesting happened, I ate my lunch at a table a little apart from the others, I stole the odd wallet and did a little research on the mall until it was time to go back to the alley and the weeks passed.  
I would steal a few things in the morning and walk to the mall to go to the bathroom and eat and then continue stealing and investigate the place, maybe I would buy an ice cream in the park that is just outside the center and then return to beginning of everything, it should be emphasized that every day I had to go with a different hair color and change my pupils frequently so that people did not recognize me, nothing really memorable until one morning I saw something a little suspicious, my usual route was full of Police officers, it was not something that I should worry about because being in the crowd it was quite easy to change appearance without being detected, everything flowed normally, I collided with a businessman, I took his wallet, I apologized and left, as usual.  
Until I collided with a boy two or three years older than me, I tried to grab his wallet but he caught my wrist.  
"I caught her!" he screamed, at those moments I was having a internal panic attack.  
"Officer Andrew Hanbridge," said the young man, "you are under arrest, you have the right to remain silent" after saying that, he started pulling me by the arm, so with the little courage I had left, I transformed my arm into one of a baby and I released myself and then punched him in the face with the other my arm  
"Mmmmmm .... sorry?" And escape through the crowd  
"Stop her!" I heard the officer say while he was running after me, at that moment the first thing I thought would be that I must fight, an idea that I quickly discarded when I remember that I was in a place with too many people and probably some innocent would be hurt, something that I would not love to happen, therefore I started to look for a companion who could help me and thanks to all the heroes there was my savior

"Smokescreen, I need a little help around here!"  
I screamed at the sight of the thief, his real name is Oscar Silva, a handsome young man a year older than me with the ability to create smoke and any kind of steam out of nowhere, his stealing technique is infallible, having to use a cane like support make more difficult to go unnoticed but with the smoke everything was easier, but whatever, the boy turned when he hear my call  
"Kagami, what did I tell you? be careful with the police" He was laughing as he turned to see me "Oh! Officer Hanbrige! Good to see you again! ” he said when he saw who was chasing me  
"Do you know him?!" I asked him as I ran towards him  
"Well of course! I met him while I was stealing cell phones from some kids” Oscar was walking towards the nearest alley, which curiously was next to an apartment building  
"Both shut up and surrender!" Officer Hanbridge was saying a few meters from me, because of the persecution, people began to separate to give Andrew a little space, which made it easier for him to approach me.  
"Well ... Andrew, I think that is not going to happen" I said with a little more confidence because Oscar was already in his business, I just had to do a little time for the smoke to thicken  
"Miss I ask you please to surrender or I will have to use my weapon" he said as he took his taser. It should be noted that this is one of the friendliest cops I have ever met.  
"Officer, don't call me that, let me introduce myself, okay?" It only took a few more seconds for the smoke to be enough  
"I am Dark Kagami! But you can call me Dagami! I'd love to fight with you officer but today I don't have much time for that ”I said as I slowly backed away, by this time Smokescreen was nowhere to be seen so I suspected he was already gone  
"And now I think it's time to escape!" I screamed and then went into the smoke and jumped on top of the fire stairs  
"It was nice meeting you! I hope to see you again Andrew! ” At the moment I was already near the fourth floor and kept going up  
already being on the roof of the building I decided to go to the park that was in front of the Midnight Center, the mall, the park was nothing very special, a play area with a couple of swings, a slide, a sand box and a playhouse,  
I went through the ice cream maker, which was the only person who had discovered me because according to him 'a red soul is very difficult to find little girl' something that I didn’t understand at first, he later explained to me that he was what we called ' viewer of souls' a rather useless skill if you don't work in the field of psychology, which he doesn't, so he usually ignores his ability, but he tells me that the day he met me something in my aura attracted him and after having the same feeling with what was supposed to be different people, it puzzled him until he joined the strings and understood that it was always me who went with him.

"Akko, how are you feeling? Do you want the usual? ” He said as he stood up from his chair to start serving me, I nodded as I sat in a plastic chair in front of his cart  
"Ufff, what to say, Mr. Rodríguez? today I finally got some action" I said tiredly while taking my wallet and taking out a couple of bills  
"The officers finally found you?" He commented between small laughs  
Hey! Don't make fun! ” I pouted and then started laughing next to him  
"It’s okay _‘mija_ , tell me what happened, and by the way, the ice cream is on the house" I took the ice cream and I started to tell him

**Author’s POV**

Time passed while the brunette told everything to Mr. Rodríguez, a slightly older man with dark skin and an enviable mustache with a few gray hairs, the man’s ability was quite simple, he could see people's auras, like a shine of some color that came out of you, depending on the color he could know the personality of the people or how they felt at the moment, he could also see more things like scars on someone's heart or the famous red thread of fate among many other things, for that reason and although he knows that he could have been a great psychologist or psychiatrist, he decided to keep the small business that he had once run with his already deceased wife because doing so brought him peace and happiness, he knew that his wife would have delighted to see him help someone in distress  
The old man listened attentively to Akko with random interruptions for having to attend a new client.  
At the end of the story Akko had already finished the ice cream and she was eating the wafer cone  
"I can't believe the first thing you did after escaping was come for ice cream," said the man after handing over a special cone to a young couple.  
"I couldn't help it, your chocomint ice cream is delicious" replied the red-eyed girl as he stood by the counter "Surely I don't owe you anything Don Rodríguez?" She said as she pulled out her wallet again  
"It’s okay, little one, consider your story as your form of payment, these old ears haven't heard anything very interesting for a long time" the man shook the hair of the Asian girl, after the little story they both continued talking, Don Rodríguez told her some things that he did as a child or that story had long become Akko's favorite one, the story of how Mr. Rodríguez in his younger years had conquered his late wife Margarita, this one became his favorite thanks to the emotion that Don Rodríguez showed, it seemed to Akko so beautiful and unreal that she did not believe that such love was possible.

The time flew by and the time for Akko to return home had arrived, so the girl just put on her mask and said goodbye, on her way back Akko decided to take another route to not cross Andrew or some other police.  
Upon arriving at the offices, the first thing she did was to tell her uncle everything that had happened in the morning and how the police already knew of her existence, something that annoyed the Phoenix that started walking all over his office, the which was not that big because it only had a desk in the center a chair in front of it and some filing cabinets on the left side, it seemed that he was looking for something because from one moment to the next he went to the filing cabinets

"Everything okay? That the officers know is not a big deal, is it? ” The girl asked a little nervous to see her usually calm uncle act so worried.  
"Sorry, little rat, but this is a big thing, do you remember that time I told you that your ability made you very special?" The girl nodded with a troubled look  
"Well, I did not say it as something to raise your self-esteem, or something like that, your ability is really special, shapeshifters are too difficult to find, and more those who transform into completely different animales and even more those who can transform into people, objects and animals, and casually you can do all three.” Arthur had sat down again as he reviewed a pamphlet on the cover saying 'Welcome to Luna Nova Academy for Heroes'  
"Akko, go back to your house and tell your parents everything that happened, okay? Tomorrow I need all three to come to my office at 7 o'clock” he said as he left the place in a hurry.

Now with her head in a mess, she returned home and in the middle of dinner she told her parents what had happened.

"A policeman saw you using your ability?" Her mother asked incredulously  
"Yes...?" The girl replied a little uncomfortably as she took some rice to her mouth  
"And thanks to that Arthur wants to see us tomorrow? The three of us?” Now it was time for her father to say something  
"Mhm" ‘she said’ with his mouth full  
"By the nine, what have you done this time Akko" and after that comment from his father the dinner continued in silence, Akko did not understand what was happening and less because everyone acted so worried, if she only knew how had unleashed the start of a catastrophe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The background songs of this chapter are:  
> Burn - instrumental by the Original Broadway Cast of Hamilton  
> And  
> The Goodbye Song by George Salazar and Joe Iconis
> 
> See you in the next chapter!
> 
> Name: Andrew Hanbridge   
> Alias: Officer Hanbridge   
> Skills: He is just a normal guy  
> Weaknesses: Just a normal guy  
> Nationality: British   
> Eyes color: Green  
> Hair color: Brown  
> Little description: He is son of a famous politician, he goes to the Appleton Academy, a pretty famous college, in his free time he likes to help the officers with easy cases   
> Fun Fact: his dream is to become a famous pianist

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think guys? Is good? Or not that much also most of the characters are 18 so yeah they are kinda like in college so technically this is also a college au  
> I know u don’t care about this but my background song to make this was “Only Us- Dear Evan Hansen” it doesn’t have any sense but whatever


End file.
